


Por el bien de la misión

by LazyGoblin



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Lenguaje inclusivo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyGoblin/pseuds/LazyGoblin
Summary: Adora caminaba con sigilo por los pasillos del castillo, era indispensable que su ubicación no fuera comprometida si es que deseaba el éxito de la misión. Todo estaba bien planeado, nada podía fallar. [...]
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 4





	Por el bien de la misión

Adora caminaba con sigilo por los pasillos del castillo, era indispensable que su ubicación no fuera comprometida si es que deseaba el éxito de la misión. Todo estaba bien planeado, nada podía fallar.

Posición tomó en un lado de la puerta, no debía faltar demasiado para que su objetivo pasara por ahí. 

. . .

¡Ahora!

**─¡Te atrape!─** Adora exclamó en lo que a su pequeñe alzo, le habría atrapade en un gran abrazo. La parte una de la misión parecía ser un éxito.

**─¡Mami!─** Una risa escapó de los labios del menor.  **─¡Me encontraste!─** Manos posó por sobre el rostro de la rubia, sin dejar de sonreír.  **─¡Ahora solo falta, mamá!─**

**─¡Sí! ¿Sabes dónde está, Finn?─**

Como respuesta elle menor asintió con levedad, en lo que se acercara más al oído de su madre para murmurar la respuesta.  **─¡Pero no le digas que he sido yo!─**

**─Eso nunca, aunque puedes acompañarme a buscarla, si quieres─**

**─¡Sí! ¡Vamos, por mamá!─** Los brazos alzó momentáneamente, mientras su mami le bajaba y tomaba su mano. ¡Todo listo para finalizar la misión del día!

  
  


**\---X-X-X---**

  
  


Catra sabía cómo esconderse bien, en especial en aquel castillo en donde su familia pasaba la mayoría del tiempo. No había manera para que la hallaran, sin que ella fuera a percatarse primero.

Un bostezo soltó y su cuerpo estiró, ah, que bien se sentía. Era muy obvio que iba a ganar ese juego.

**─¡Mamá!─** La voz de su pequeñe escucho y por ello sus ojos abrió de inmediato.

¿Le había pasado algo? Su cabeza asomó desde la altura, en lo que veía cómo su niñe era lanzade hacia lo alto donde ella se encontraba.

**─¡¿Pero qué?! ¡Adora!─** Un salto pegó, saliendo así de su escondite, en lo que en el aire tomaba en brazos a su hije y fuera a caer para ser atrapada por la mujer que amaba y que aún deseaba matar por lo que hubiera hecho solo ahora.

**─¡Te encontramos!─** Exclamó Finn.  **─¡Quiero hacer eso otra vez!─**

**─¡No, nada de eso! ¡Además hicieron trampa!─** Catra gruño, mientras era dejada en el suelo por su esposa. Aun manteniendo a Finn en brazos.  **─Además, ¿Por qué debías lanzar a Finn?─**

**─No es trampa, Catra, además Finn deseaba hacerlo─** Adora fuera a acercarse para depositar un beso sobre los labios ajenos.  **─Y no creas que dejaría que algo le pasara, lo tengo todo bajo control─** Pronunció guiñándole.

**─Hmnp─** La cola de Catra se movía con suavidad, indicando que no estaba tan enojada como deseaba de demostrar.  **─Siempre dices que lo tienes bajo control y tiendes a fallar, no olvidare que eres una idiota─**

**─Pero tu idiota, al fin y al cabo─** Sonrisa permanecía en rostro aun.  **─Además, gane, deben de bañarse ustedes dos─**

**─Lo sé, hmn, ¿Finn tu crees que es justo que mami haya ganado así?─** Con levedad el pequeñe negó y a su mamá se acercó para susurrarle algo al oído. Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Catra.  **─Buena idea─**

**─¿Qué planean?─** Tan pronto la pregunta salió de los labios de Adora, su esposa con hije en brazos salió corriendo. Era evidente que buscaban escapar.

  
**─¡Oigan! ¡Vengan, aquí!─** Una risa dejó salir la rubia, mientras se ponía a correr tras los dos. No podrían escapar de ella, pues la misión del día debía ser un éxito y lo sería.


End file.
